


Whiplash

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Bands, Blackmail, Canon Gay Character, Card Games, Comedy, Crushes, Duelling, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Humor, Injury, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Language, Nurses & Nursing, Revenge, Rock and Roll, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slash, Teasing, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: As a result of sustaining an injury from his fall post-Duel with Kirishima Roa, Taira Getta patches things up with the frontman quicker than expected. Or, as well as can be expected.
Relationships: Kirishima Roa & Kirishima Romin, Kirishima Roa/Taira Getta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Whiplash

Whiplash

Author’s Note: Titled after the eponymous 2014 film. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Pairing: Roa x Getta tension.

Summary:

As a result of sustaining an injury from his fall post-Duel with Kirishima Roa, Taira Getta patches things up with the frontman quicker than expected. Or, as well as can be expected.

* * *

“Sick bruise. Wonder if they'll prescribe you a doggy cone.”

“It’s your fault I’m in here! The least you could do is show a little sympathy!”

Roa gave Getta’s neck a playful whack. “ _Awww_! Do you want me to kiss your boo-boo and make it all better?”

It was a mistake spilling the beans about his hots for him. Now, Roa would leverage that knowledge toward his personal entertainment. After all those times he backed up Roa torturing Romin, Getta should have known better than to divulge sensitive information voluntarily.

Not that he thought Roa was anti-gay or anything. But he’d definitely have fun with it, making Getta question whether he was joking around or if the feelings were mutual.

“Ouch! Sonofa –!”

“Careful, Getta-chan.” Roa wagged his finger. “The Moral Guardians of Goha might deploy the Washing Club to rinse out your foul mouth with soap.”

“You’re enjoying this!”

Before Roa could lay in his next dig, a nurse came in.

“All right, let’s get you checked out. Can you tell me what happened?”

“My so-called _friend_ dropped me down a trap hole!” Getta punched him in the arm.

“Oh, I did not!” the rocker said with fake exasperation. “You let go of my hand on your own! You’re fortunate you have a friend as considerate as me who’d spend the evening looking for you to check you were okay. If I hadn’t, you’d still be on your back outside the city with a possible broken neck!”

“Wait, aren’t you Kirishima Roa?” The nurse replaced Getta’s medical chart.

“Why, yes! Yes, in fact I am!” Roa closed his eyes and touched his hair. “Where do you want me to sign?”

“You’re that kid whose apartment flooded with blue curry! Have you any idea how thin you stretched the city’s emergency medical services that one call, mister?”

Suddenly, Roa got stage fright. Romin was gonna get it!

Getta grinned like somebody just handed him a 66% off coupon for the A.I. Restaurant.

_At last_ , some freaking karma!


End file.
